Structural foundations for residential and light commercial construction are typically designed as either “slab-on-grade” or as “structurally suspended slabs.” Slab-on-grade foundations are constructed and supported directly on the ground, which although being cost effective are also heavily dependent on soil strength and soil stability. Slab-on-grade foundations are also very maintenance intensive and, due to a variety of issues, have historically resulted in a significant amount of litigation arising from foundation failure due to soil movement. Suspended slabs, on the other hand, are suspended above the ground and do not sit directly on the ground, such that suspended slabs are isolated from soil movement. Although prior art suspended slabs typically are more reliable than slab-on-grade foundations, they are typically much more costly than slab-on-grade foundations. Some prior art suspended slabs have been formed similar to slab-on-grade foundations by use of void boxes which are placed on top of the soil to create a void space between the foundation and the soil, and then the void boxes are left in place beneath a poured foundation. Another technique for providing a suspended slab is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,341, issued to Kelly et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. A slab-on-grade foundation is first formed on the ground and then lifted to provide a void spaced between the foundation slab and the ground surface. The foundation slab is first poured directly on the ground with embedded lifting devices, and then after setting the slab is lifted into a fixed position above the ground surface to isolate the foundations from soil movement. Techniques for lifting on-grade slabs to provide suspended foundations are more labor intensive and require specialized components which add significantly to costs for construction materials and labor.